The research that is outlined in this proposal will examine the effect of the dominant contextual orientation on alignment of detailed information in the visual field. The dominant contextual orientation is defined as the orientation that contains the most powerful high spatial frequencies (i.e.,a strong, even spread of detailed information). It is proposed that this dominant contextual orientation may be a critical determinant of the order in which information is extracted from the visual array. Thus, the proposed examination will also have implications for theories in the neurosciences and in computer vision. The specific aims of this project are to illustrate that items in an array are processed most efficiently when they are oriented within their context, regardless of the orientation of that context (e.g., vertical, oblique, etc.). The contribution of the following experimental factors to contextually-induced alignment of elements: and stimulus location (central versus peripheral). These stimulus factors have been carefully selected to ensure that the proposed research will allow general conclusions to be made about the effect of alignment in perceptual organization. A better understanding of perceptual organization in normal functioning will also aid the scientific community in addressing the needs of individuals with related perceptual disabilities, such as dyslexia. The general experimental design will involve identification of items that occur homogeneously along vertical, horizontal, and right and left diagonal axes. The speed with which these elements are identified will be compared.